


My Loyalties

by rptlotp



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: Three years later, Malcolm reflects on Scotland and a strange type of love.





	My Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Macbeth in class this year and then we saw a live action play of it. Needless to say the actors for Macduff and Malcolm were super hot, and thus my mind began imagining. 
> 
> The majority of this was actually written in May but I forgot about it until now (oops!). The flow's a bit weird but honestly I just want to have it up and published and not have to worry about it again.
> 
> Apologies for any inconsistencies or mistakes wrt the Shakespearean language.
> 
> Edit 2018-11-13 Fixed/changed some of the language

Malcolm gazed down at the ground floor of his prestigious castle, fingers drumming on the slight railing. Quite a few people were buzzing around, for there were many things to set up in preparation of the day to come. 

It had been three years since he, the eldest son of Duncan, had been crowned king of Scotland. It had been three years since Macbeth's tyrannical reign had come to a startling end. In those three years, Malcolm had worked long and hard, with the aid of his earls, to restore the great kingdom Scotland had been under his father's rule. Now, it was flourishing, citizens no longer suffering from malnourishment and poverty. As Malcolm reflected, he felt that he could not have done it without...

Footsteps approaching from behind shook him out of his thoughts. Judging by the clanking of heavy armor, it was one of his guards. "A visitor doth come, my good lord."

"So see him in."

It was none other than noble Macduff, who had grown to be of his closest confidants. After the slaughter of Macduff's family, the king had attempted to support him emotionally. They engaged often in conversational talk, and Malcolm had even come to think of him as someone he held a profound love for.

"Good morrow, noble sir," Macduff greeted, as was customary when greeting the king. Normally, Malcolm would not protest, but he felt, rather, that he and his earl were equals. 

"Thou needst not call me sir. For I have said, prithee call me thine."

Macduff bowed his head, brown locks obscuring his visage. "Thou art no more mine than of Scotland." His head snapped back up, eyes piercing into Malcolm's. "No matter. This is a day of remembrance. How goes the preparation?"

"It goes," conceded Malcolm. "But surely you must know that it goes well, for it was thy royal hand alongside mine that hath created the plans." 

Macduff peered over the railing at the crowds below. "So it was."

Malcolm's eyes roamed over the other man's body. He was acting rather stiff, as opposed to the jovial and expressive man he had come to know. "Prithee, tell what it was for you came."

Macduff took a deep breath. "I have been 'round today. The people talkst. They expect an heir, my lord."

Malcolm had known this day would come. Since becoming king, he had not taken a wife, much to the chagrin of many. "Scotland is safe. I hurry not. And even so, my dearest brother would do just as well."

"Thinkest thou not of thy line?"

"There is youth in me yet. 'Tis been mere moments since Macbeth hath fallen."

It was an understatement, but still. Truly, Malcolm had no desire to be married, much less to have children. In fact, he was still very much a virgin, and now gazing into Macduff's dark eyes, he felt no need to remedy the situation. "What I had told thee long ago still holds true. I have not yet lain with a woman, nor shall I want to."

"Ne'er, my lord?"

"Ne'er," he confirmed. Malcolm stepped towards Macduff and took his hands in his own. "My love is thine; my will, Scotland's. My loyalties to only these two lie."

Macduff gave his hands a quick squeeze before gently dropping them. "'Tis understood."

"Noble Macduff," Malcolm continued. "How wouldst thou like to remain here with me? The birds, while quaint, sing not such in the night. I do find it quiet thus."

It was a moment before Macduff answered, and for a fleeting second, Malcolm feared he had said something wrong. 

"My noble sir-"

"Callest me not th-"

"-I'll surely intrude."

"'Tis not so," Malcolm replied swiftly. "I shall never tire of thy presence."

Macduff paused. "If that is the case, then,"—he met Malcolm's eyes—"Delighted would I be to accept."

Malcolm blinked impassively, not wanting to let his joyous emotions rise to the surface. "Wonderful." 

"Wilt the people not raise questions? 'Tis strange for men like us to live so."

"Nay, for thou shalt see—strong is the force that shall break apart thee and me."


End file.
